Sun, Surf and Spencer?
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Kai's got Tala, Bryan wants him back, or thinks he does... Too bad he turned to a the right teammate... [yaoi, swearing, a bit of Kai bashing] [SB, TK] COMPLETED 26.07
1. Bryan's POV

**Fire:** Thank you for the reveiws on "A Birthday Surprise".

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** lol... thank you... I'm still wondering what that idea of yours was...

**Lyrikkal:** Thank you...

**Bra-Two: **lol... thank you... Yes Bryan went Mental, and more than likely... Everyone that reveiwed gets a peice... -hands it out-

_Spencer: _But it's mine...

_**Fire: **_-pats his arm- you can share...

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Beyblade or it's characters...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I stared out the window, watching as the trees both past and came, blurring into one monstrosity of a green and brown landscape. WE'd stop every-so-often at a set of lights.

I was curretnly sitting next to Ian who was sitting next to Spencer. None of us had wanted to share a seat with Tala and Kai. Their noises behind us reminding us why all the time. I growled.

"Here we are boys." The driver announced as he stepped, his greying hair hardly moving in the soft breeze. He opened the limo's doors for his master.

"Thank you." Kai bowed his head slightly, holding out a hand for our captain.

I stuck my head out the window, staring at the beach. The sun was gone, the water was calm and the sand seemed to be green. Well... It was night time. The tree's were seemily normal, not exactly like those hawaiian beaches with the palm trees.

Ian jumped up, running to look out over the beach, "Look at all the water!"

Yes... Look at all the water, "You're an idiot." I kicked the door closed, getting an unimpressed look from the driver. I glared back at him, making him turn quick. I smirked.

"Aw... Bry, act like your a bit excited. It's the first time we've been to the beach!" He's too happy for a Blitzkreig Boy, let's kill him. "Last one to get changed is a mouldy snowball!" He raced off.

"Ian! We're not going out tonight!"

"Why!"

"It's 9 o'clock at night, I wonder why!" I hate our captain's sarcasm.

I heard Tala and Kai laugh,as Ian fell nose first into the sand. They headed off infront of Spence and I, they're bags hanging off their shoulders.

"Yuck... I think I got sand up my nose guys." Laughing again, even I had to chuckle at that one.

I reached for my bag. Or I would have if it was there. I looked up at Spencer, "Coming?" He asked smiling slightly.

I grunted, "Why did I agree to come here?"

"I beleive our dear captain agreed we all could use a vacation of some sort."

Great, fantastic, I'm stuck with a mini-phyco, a bossy red-head, a stuck up millionare and... I can't exactly think of anything that could insult Spencer. No I can, and a walked-into-a-wall nosed tall guy. Fantastic.

"So why am I here?"

"You could use the freedom and clean air more than all of us." I snorted.

"Whatever." Spence chuckled.

Hmph...

**o0o0o**

"Let me guess... We have to share rooms." I looked around at our room. It was medium sized, had a large bed, and was open and to the scenery.

"We have to share beds." Fantastic.

"Where's Ian sleeping?"

"On the lounge." Spencer dropped the bags, moving to check out the veiw.

"Wow... It's the ocean what's so good about it? It's just water." I could see Spencer was very close to out-right laughing at me.

"It's the ocean. It's filled with mysteries and it's beautiful to stare at," He turned to me, "Don't you agree?"

"Not part-"

"You need to actually look." Spencer grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards the window. He made me stand infront of him. I moved my green eyes over the veiw.

"It's ok."

"Well... We have a start."

I frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, quickly taking off his jacket, "I'm going to get ready for bed."

"What? Hey, don't change the subject!" He chuckled disappearing into the bathroom, "Spencer!" Damn... I'm starting to sound like Ian. I banged my fist on the door, "What did you mean you asshole!" He emerged with a smirk on his face.

He was now wearing his usual night wear, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants.

"Work it out, you're perfected capable. Night." He laughed at my pissed-off-face, patted my cheek and laid down on the bed.

At times... I hate that guy.

* * *

**Fire: **And so begins another fic... 

Please reveiw...


	2. Spencer's POV

**Bra-Two:** lol... glad to have you around...

**Darkangelintheshadows: **um... thanks... I think...

**Game-kid17: **Sorry to disappoint you, but it didn't look right with all the added stuff and I don't have anyone that can read over my work, so I do it alone... The entire point of that chapter was to tell of you where they were and why they were there, but thank you for the critisism...

**im in a kill people mood: **Who Spencer? I love him! -hugs him- And Bryan... I think he's always been dense... Just didn't get enough screen time to show it...

**renanimeangel: **Really? Thank you...

**Hikaru-chan-forever:** lol... yep!

**_Disclaimer:_ **Read chapter 1...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

This morning, we were jolted awake by Ian's sudden jumping on the bed. Bryan had growled and thrown a pillow at him, missing of course with Ian's constant hopping around. Eventually (after a good few curses from Bryan) we were up.

Right now I was laying on a towel, my head propped up on a sand step. I glanced over at Bryan who was standing a few metres away from me, leaning against a tree, a frown digging into his face.

I followed his gaze to where Tala and his newish boyfriend sat talking.

"Still hanging on?" I gazed up at him.

He glared down at me, "No."

Yep, he is. I sighed, "Just let him go, he's got Kai now."

I heard his growl as he sat down next to me, finally turning away from the couple. "It's not that easy."

"Sure it is. Just try to not think about him." I could feel his glare on me, green eyes narrowed.

"Easy for you to say. I doubt you've even had a boyfriend." He mumbled something after that. Probably an insult or two.

It was true. Crushes, yes. Actual relationships, no. Though I would like to start one at some stage of my life. Let's move off that topic...

We watched as Ian tormented a crab, poking it with a stick. That kid's amusing, always annoying someone or some strange animal.

"I want Tala back." I sighed.

"The only way you're going to get Tala back is if Kai died, but even if that happened I doubt he'd bother trying to be with someone." I could tell my bluntness hurt. But it was true. We need a subject change. "Never thought I'd see you in shorts and a t-shirt."

He looked down at himself, chuckling a bit. He was wearing purple and yellow board shorts, with white fish 'swimming' around the legs. His t-shirt was plain white, "Never expected to see any of us in this kind of attire." I nodded. Living in Russia didn't exactly allow us to walk around in shorts and singlets at anytime. "Spencer..."

I didn't like that voice, "Yes?"

"Will you help me get Tala back."

I swear my eyebrow's twitching, "Kuznetsov, you're dense." He went to argue, "But," He glared harder, I sighed and sat up on my elbows, "If you promise to forget about him if it doesn't work after a week (cause I doubt it's a one-shot thing), I'll help you with whatever you want."

I could tell he wasn't happy with my terms. But it was either that or some random person, I doubt he'd even consider Ian helping him. He frowned, "Fine."

I smirked, "So, what is your idea?"

"That you act like you're my boyfriend for a bit." WHAT! Hello, Earth to Bryan, this is me you're talking to, not some fanboy. I've also agreed, shit. It was his turn to smirk, "You're fault for making me agree before you knew what it was."

I glanced over at Tala, he had his head in Kai lap, Kai's finger trailing through his red hair. "Shit." I looked up at him, "So when does this cherade start?" I layed down again.

He layed down beside me, turning so his head was resting on my shoulder, "Right now."

I resisted the urge to move away and wound an arm around his waist. His hand sat on my stomach.

I glanced at Kai and Tala again. Kai was blinking, and poking Tala's forehead, "What are they doing?" Bryan asked, looking up slightly.

"I think we're giving Kai an heart attack."

Bryan smirked, "Good."

* * *

**Fire: **Please reveiw... 

Also... What would you like to happen? An actual date, spying, surfing? I need ideas... I only really have enough for about three days...


	3. Bryan's POV

**Jezza-jay: **lol... Thank you...

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** Done!

**Bra-Two:** lol... Laugh all you want, Bryan's Bryan, he's funny in his own little way... lol... Of course! S/B is the no. 1 pairing in my book! awww... smilies don't work... thank you...

**renanimeangel: **lol, well can you see Kai fainting? Thank you...

**Melanie: **hehe... You've pretty much suggested the story as I wanted it... -sweatdrop- Thank you...

**David: **... um... thank you...

**im in a kill people mood:** He's thick not stupid... thank you...

**fireanice:** thanks...

_**Disclaimer:** _read chap 1...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I sighed and snuggled up into the pillow. Pillow? I was with Spencer right? I didn't dream I was snuggling up to Spencer? Say I didn't. There was no way I did.

I heard a knock, before the man himself walked in, "I brought you your dinner, you sorta fell asleep in the sun." Thank you! I was starting to worry there, I thought I might have started to fancy Spencer. Lucky me, false alarm.

"What is it?" I asked as he handed it to me. I poked the... stuff, "Is this even edible?"

He chuckled a bit, "It's curry. Tala's cooking, he beleives it to be edible, though it tastes like plastic and is like rubber to chew on." Ew... I think he just turned me off my food. I may like Tala and all, but I never said I liked his cooking. "BUT, I managed to sneak a packet of chocolate biscuits from the kitchen so, we can share them if you want." He placed a packet of 'Monte's down on the bed.

"Do I have to take a bite of this?" I pointed to the bowl, half-smiling at Tala's natural ability to kill any recipe.

Spencer took the bowl and sat it under the bed, "No." He opened the packet. I took one, nibbling on it, before I ate it properly. "Due to boredom I came up with what we could do to them tomorrow."

I looked over at Spence, questionly, "What?"

"I have an idea on how we can get Tala to dislike Kai a bit." Really? Since when did you start thinking of ways to do that? Oh wait, you said boredom. Yes, boredom drives us to do many things.

"I'm waiting." He was gazing at the scenery, just looking out the window.

"Just shut up and eat your dinner."

"You shut up and eat your dinner."

"I hadn't said a word."

"Oh yeah and I had?" He nodded, silently laughing at how easily he was able to bait me. Damn him. "What's this idea of your's numb skull."

"Well... We all know how much Tala hates his hair being even the slightest bit untidy." I nodded, munching thoughtfully on another biscuit. "Well... Kai hates how long Tala takes to DO his hair." Yes and we can use this how genius? "If we lock in something, and made Tala wait for him, we might just be able to convince our captain that he's left without him. Then they'll argue, and you'll be one step closer to tearing them apart."

Hm... I'm impressed, "And you came up with this because you were bored?"

He smirked, "Of course." He moved to get up, "Tala wants you to help with the washing. He beleive you shouldn't get out of it."

Hmph. Trust Tala to still be bossing us around, even if we're on 'vacation'. "Great." I tossed the blankets to the end of the bed, and got up. I can't wait till tomorrow.

**o0o0o**

I peered around the corner, from where I sat on the lounge. I did a bit of investigating and found out most of the rooms in this house are sound-proof, all the doors lock from the outside and Kai and Tala's room was on the otherside of the house to the bathroom. Conveniant? Hell yeah.

I saw Kai grab a towel. Bingo! I waited for the quiet click of the door and heard it about a second later. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" I ignored Ian's remark, knowing exactly what he was meant.

"Kitchen." I muttered. Stalking past the door, I moved to switch the lock. I don't beleive this,

"Want me to wash your back?"

"And the rest of me?" Grrrrr... and the plan's dead.

I knocked, "What!"

"Telephone for Tala." I walked away, found the phone, placed it on the table and sat down on a stool near the counter. Spencer watched me with amusement, but didn't say anything.

Tala wandered in and picked up the phone. He was dressed in a loose white shirt, it had a collar and two buttons, his shorts went to about his knees and had red and orange flames on the bottom, black and yellow suns up the top. His hair was in it's usual style, just ALOT messier.

"Hello?" His eyes narrowed, "Hello?" He waited a bit longer before he pushed the 'end' button, and handed the phone to me. "They hung up." I mentally smirked, sure they did. Tala stuck his head around teh corner, "By the way, you two are watching Ian while we're gone, he's a bit exciteable if you haven't noticed and we're not trusting him with anything until he's calmed down."

Great... There goes following them around. Aren't I having a great start to this holiday?

* * *

**Fire: **Bryan's just unlucky... Sorry for the late update... the site ogin wasn't working yesterday... 

Still taking suggestions... and please reveiw...


	4. Spencer's POV

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: ** TELL ME! You didn't know I loved Spencer/Bryan? Hehe... I find taht amusing... Thank you and can't wait to hear your idea...

**Bra-Two: **It's too bad I stuff up the ideas with my writing... But yeah... w00t to matchbreaking! Thanks for the reveiw...**  
**

**renanimeangel: **lol... Spencer's just another guy that doesn't know what trouble he's causing his little friend... -pats Bryan's head- Thank you...

_**Disclaimer:** _Read chapter 1...

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

I watched as Bryan glared at the counter. "Nothing's going your way today?" He nodded and continued glaring.

"First they're both in the shower, now we can't follow them around becasue we're babysitting a 15 year old." I continued making my sandwitch, "Make me one?"

I smirked, "Is ikkle Bryan feeling a bit down?" I would have pinched his cheeks for effect, but I sort of have onion on them. He frowned, "You really need to relax a bit, even Kai's been able to." He frowned more (if that were possible), I have the urge to pinch his cheeks again.

"And what do you expect me to do? Oh wait I beleive I saw a canvas in the cupboard in our room, I'll just sit down and paint the landscape. No thank you Spence." I have to admit there's hardly anything Bryan can do, his personality doesn't really allow him to do much more than brood, scheme and beyblade. Hm... Maybe he's hanging onto Tala because it's something to do?

"Hey guys!"

"What?" We both deadpanned.

"Wanna try surfing with me?" I beleive it was our stares that made him continue talking, "You obviously know about Tala taking Kai out and I was going to try anyway. So I thought you might like to join me."

What do you know, the squirt actually uses that head for something, "I'll watch." I answered. Seriously does anyone see me standing on a surf board? "But I ain't even gonna touch the board."

I could tell Bryan's brain was hard at work, "Fine."

Ian jumped up, "Yes! Someone will humiliate themselves with me!" he bounded off, proabably to get changed.

Bryan looked up at me, "You haven't won."

I gave him his sandwitch, "I know."

**o0o0o**

I fell back onto the sand trying to control my laughter, "Ballerina Bryan! Whoever knew!" I was hit with a ball of sand, as I continued.

"Shut up." My laughter died down to chuckles as the image of Bryan falling of the surf board, arms flailing around and him hopping from one foot to the other faded away, and I rubbed the tears from my eyes, "I don't see you having a go."

I winked, "That's because I'd fall off no matter what I did."

He humphed and got up, scrambling over to me. "Look at him. He makes it look so easy." I did. Ian was able to go a good distance before falling off, this made Bryan insanely jealous. I can tell, he's glaring. "Stupid shrimp." We laughed as he was thrown off his board and scrambled onto the beach and laughed too, before Ian started staring at us.

"What?" I asked, his staring's scary.

"I don't beleive you two are a couple."

"What makes you think that?" Don't answer that and Bryan how could you ask that!

"Well... You don't exactly act lovey." Ian blinked, then snickered, "I want proof."

Oh shit... If Ian finds out we're not actually a couple, he'll tell Tala and Kai and I doubt Bryan wants that.

"And what do you consider proof?" I asked. Bryan was glaring, he obviously had caught on to where this was leading.

"You both kissing."

I knew it! Bryan this is all your fault! Wait, I was the one that made him promise before I knew what it was. Shit! This is my fault!

Bryan looked up at me. "Kiss me."

"What!" I whispered back.

"Kiss me. We can't let big-mouth find out." Ian watched us, obviously thinking that we were arguing.

"Bryan this wasn't part-"

"You said if I promised you'd do anything I wanted, now kiss me." Bryan closed his eyes and tilted his head up for me, leaning over. Crud, crap, shit! He really wants this to work...

My eyes flickered over to Ian. He was watching us, obviously amused by our whispered conversation.

"Fine." I dipped in, eyes closed, trying to remember this was just an act. Ian would go away happy he'd embarrassed us and Bryan's plan would still be in tact. I felt Bryan move and make himself comfortable, he kissed back gently.

His lips were warm... and I mean that in a nice way. A REALLY nice way. I felt and heard him sigh, I felt Bryan's fingers on mine. He's either a really good actor or... Bryan's enjoying this too!

I heard a click.

That had better not be what I thought it was.

Bryan jerked away. We both glared at our younger teammate, who was guiltily holding a camera and snickering into his hand. He noticed us and squecked.

"Ian..."

"I am going to kill you!" Bryan shot up, making Ian scamper off, clutching his camera and screeching when Bryan's hand grazed his back.

I stared and sighed, standing and rolling up the towel we'd been sitting on. There was no point in getting in Bryan's way, so I might have a shower... and try and work out to what extent I enjoyed that kiss. I can see it's going to lead to a few problems.

* * *

** Fire: **Hehe... I had to add one in sooner or later!

Reveiw please, and remember I'm open to any matchbreaking methods!


	5. Bryan's POV

**Hikaru-chan-4ever:** lol... I can't wait! Please put it up soon... And thank you for the reveiw...

**Jezza-jay: **No worries... Thank you for the reveiw!

**Bra-Two: **And just like that I make it crumble into nothingness... Thanks...

**Kuja's Kittykat: **yeah... Thank you... -blushing-

**renanimeagel: **Come on... Spencer's too tall to be knocked out, Ian's too short and I'm being evil enough as it is to Bryan... lol... But thank you...

**_Disclaimer:_ **Read chapter 1...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"It was only a picture Bryan!" He climbed up a few more branches.

"Give me the f'in camera you idiotic imp!" So I'm standing under a tree with Falborg out and ready to shred the runt into a million peices.

"Spencer! Bryan's going phyco on me!" He clung to the branch, I smirked, scaring him aint gonna kill him.

I rose Falborg, aiming straight for his head, "Falborg!" I pulled the ripcord, "RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" Ian shreiked (this was screechy and loud, I didn't even know guys voices allowed us to go to that pitch.), it hit the branch above him, breaking it off. It nearly hit his head on it's way down, as he nearly fell out of the tree.

I smirked and called her back, turning and stalking along the coastline. We'd run a fair distance, at least a kilometre. Oh well... It'll give me time to think.

My stalking had lessened to a relaxed stroll. I looked out over the cliff face, at the setting sun. I guess, it was okay to look at. A bit. The bright orange and yellows hurt your eyes.

The thing that really made me want to kill Ian was the fact that he has a memory of when I first kissed someone other than Tala. Grrrr... Stupid pip-squeak, why can't he just go away and leave us... me alone. I growled and kicked a rock, imagining it was Ian head. Really, he can be a clown and other days he's just plain stupid!

I sighed and continued down the path, I passed a few couples, each sitting on a bench. Hmph. I wish I had somone to do that with.

_But you do._

Do not.

_You do. Otherwise you wouldn't have allowed Spencer to kiss you for that long._

Listen voice in my head, fuck off, I'm trying to think here. And what does my head know about my feelings anyway, aren't they supposedly related to the heart? I'm devoted to Tala and only Tala! I think...

I looked around as I past a few rock pools, each glowing orange and calm. I noticed two people sitting on the edge, feet in the largest pool there.

Hm... I know those hair styles. Devil horns and a mess of blue gunk. Tala and Kai. I stumbled down the steep steps and hid behind a rock. Hehe... Just because they're here and I'm supposed to be going home, doesn't mean I can't throw a few rocks at Hiwatari's head.

I smirked and was about to launch one, "So... Do you still have feelings for him?" I stopped and blinked.

"What do you mean?" Their fingers were locked together. Eugh... What does he see in Hiwatari?

_Someone with patience, a good sense of honor and courage to actually stand up and not cower behind a few rocks before he throws a few pebbles at his enemy's head._

I'm really starting to hate the second voice in my head.

"I mean, Bryan and how he still holds onto you. But I'm reffering to your feelings for him."

I watched as Tala layed his head back, his neck's probably sore, "I still care for him." YES! Thank you! In your face Spencer and Hiwatari, "But, only as a brother."

What? All celebration that WAS happening in my head, was ceased. One word. Incest. I shuddered as I though of how Tala might have felt. I was still watching them.

Now they'd moved so Kai was practically sitting in Tala's lap.

Maybe I should let go. It WOULD make Tala happy and I'd actually get to give my eyebrows a rest when ever I see Kai. But... I'm scared of being alone. I don't want to let go because I'll be aone and I... I don't want that. Yes, Bryan has a huge soft spot in him! It's just Boris made us be alone. Only during training did we see people, he said it was supposed to make you grow more aware of your surroundings if you were locked in a dark silent room.

Maybe, maybe Spencer'll take the person's place until I find someone.

_You'd REALLY like that wouldn't you?_

Well... It wasn't horribly awkward or disgusting when I kissed him. I gazed back over at the couple (now connected by their lips). Meh, Spencer's only acting because of his stupidity and he only kissed me because of his sense of right and wrong.

I stood up, and scrambled back up the stairs on the cliff. Looks like Spencer was right. Or at least... Half right.

* * *

**Fire:** I'm sorry... I'm really starting to stuff up all my fics... I'm REALLY sorry... School's started and the stress is taking it's toll... I'm really not good with it... 

But thank you for your kind reveiws so far...

Reveiw again?


	6. Spencer's POV

**Jezza-jay: **Aww... Thank you... You think? I was really nervous about it, being Bryan finding out about Tala's feelings... It's nice to know what you thought...

**renanimeangel: **Well... It's going to be not as godd as I'd like this chapter, you know... Getting back into writing mode... hehe... Thank you...

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: **Eh... Can't promise ANYTHING about updates... I'd like to update like I used to... But... -shaking head- I doubt that's going to happen...

**Kuja's Kittikat: **Um... Don't expect them to be around too often...

**Minij Akane:** Thank you and I'll try...

**Thorion: **Another anime? No... I think I'd confused myself... -sweatdrop- But I'll think about it... You never know... I might actually do one like that...

**BryanKuznetsov: **Thank you and I'm trying... Nothing's helping!

**_Disclaimer:_**Eh... Please read the first chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Bryan had ended up getting home after a very jittery Ian. Seems Bryan really was angry at the shrimp. That was last night.

This morning Bryan was all but angry. We're all surprised. We'd thought he'd still be trying to kill Ian, but he's just sitting there. I sat next to the very quiet Bryan.

"So... Did something happen on the way back from 'talking' to Ian?" He continued staring at the blank TV screen. "Bryan?"

I waved a hand in front of his face, making him practically jump up and blink, "Wha-what?"

He stared up at me, as I pretty much glared down at him. "What's wrong?"

He stared at the ground again, "Tala-" He sounds so pathetic! Hello Bryan! Kill Hiwatari if it makes you feel better, just don't turn all depressed on me! I feel like grabbing his shirt and shaking some sense into him, "He only loves me like a brother." … Oh…

That's why he's so quiet. Finally realizing that there is no way Tala's going to be 'crawling' back.

"Is that really that depressing? I told you he wasn't going to come back."

He sighed, "I was sure he would though."

Oh god… Dramatic Bryan, "Bryan, as cliché as this sounds, there are more wolves in the forest."

He stared strangely up at me, before laughing. I blinked, "You really are humorous Spencer." He snorted, "Wolves in the forest." I shook my head, at least he wasn't sulking anymore.

I smiled slightly as I laid back on the couch, my arms stretched out on the back of the it.

We were still acting. Well… I think we are. Bryan hasn't made it clear. He was still giggling when Tala wandered through, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as Bryan leant against me, still chuckling.

"Excuse me for being naïve, but what's so funny?"

He smiled up at me, what ever I did, he liked it, "You're strange."

"Are you feeling alright?" I smiled, but I'm truly worried, Bryan's never acted like this, well… to my knowledge he hasn't.

"If you mean am I going insane, then yes." He sighed and played with his sleeve, "I don't wanna be single."

I hardly heard it, but laughed when I worked out what he'd said, "Does little Bry-Bry have a soft spot?" This time I did pinch one of his cheeks, he moved away from my hand, grabbing it moving to pinch mine.

He fought to reach my face as he turned around and kneeled on the lounge. One foot on the ground the other knee on the furniture, "I'm going to win this and yes, I have a soft spot."

"I don't think so and what's wrong with being single? ." I also sat up. I bit back a chuckle as he struggled against my grip, these muscles aren't here just for show you know. I changed my target, now aiming to grab his nose, I heard him curse when I started to gain the upper hand, "Not as easy as you thought?"

He didn't even answer, probably too busy TRYING to win a battle he's already lost.

I pushed him into the arm of the lounge. I heard his growl of frustration and smirked, just to annoy him. A few more minutes of this and Bryan was practically sitting on the side, now more defensive than offensive, "You're an assho-" His sudden jerky movement sent him falling off the lounge and because he took me by surprise and wouldn't let go of my hands, I went with him, landing ontop of him.

We stared at eachother. My arms were on either side of his head, my knees on either side of his thighs. I had managed to not squash him, and sighed mentally at the fact.

Then Bryan started laughing, "You're face was hilarious!" I saw tears come to his eyes as he kept chuckling and smiled, much better, you're starting to relax. That's it! We're not allowing you to find a boyfriend and by 'we', I meant me. "Spencer?"

"Hm... What?"

"Can you get off me now?" I held back my blush. Yep, I got up fast, rubbing my waist where Bryan's knee had been digging into it, "Thank you." He leant against the peice of furniture we WERE sitting on.

We sat in silence for a while, I looked towards the door and found Ian standing at it, I think he's shocked.

"What are you staring at!" I nearly laughed as Ian scampered off, probably thinks Bryan's still going to kill him, "Stupid little shrimp."

I glanced at Bryan, "So... What are we doing?"

"What?" He looked up at me questioningly.

I shook my head, "For your 'Making Tala jealous Plan'. Is it still on?"

"No." He stared at the ground, "But we can't just break up or they'll suspect something." Great, that means more acting. Though, I'm not sure I don't enjoy it. Like that kiss. I HAVE thought over that and realised I enjoyed it alot. Maybe too much.

"Well, what are we going to do then?"

"Well... I haven't actually thought about that." He shuffled closer, "But I think," He yawned, "A bit of a nap in the sun might do us both some good."

As we stood I commented, "Why? Did our battle tire you out?" I received a punch, but chuckled and kissed his cheek for effect, strolling off as he stared after me. What? I'm allowed to be playful.

**o0o0o**

By Seaborg that sun is hot, and we're gonna get more and worse sunburn than when Bryan went surfing if we stay out here. Expecially since we're wearing no shirts.

I looked down at the snoozing Russian. Peh... It's hard to beleive he's homicidal when he's asleep. He's really peaceful and innocent looking, not scowling or sneering or teasing or (in Ian's case) threatening to kill you.

I ran a hand through his grey hair, he's trying to grow it past his shoulder blades, including his sideburns. He said they're getting annoying. I rubbed the back of his neck softly, hearing Bryan's tiny sigh as it moved to his shoulders, continuing with it's soft pressure. I let my hand rest on his waist, and stared at the surf.

"Mmmhmmmb."

I blinked, "What?"

"Don't stop." He looked up at me sleepily, "It felt nice." He blinked a few times. Amazing... He's not grumpy, "Why's it so hot?"

"We've been in the sun for too long?" He smirked and straddled my thighs, not that it needs to be mentioned, I was looking at him strangely.

"What? Gotta make us look like a couple, that means I need to sit on you every-so-often." I sighed, great. I propped myself up on my elbows.

"I think you just want a reason to be close to me." I teased while smirking.

He scoffed and hit my chest semi-lightly (in other words, hard, but not too hard), "Don't flatter yourself." I chuckled and laid back down. Bryan soon joined me, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Why am I letting him take control of what I do? He has more experience in relationships than me. His previous one's the reason we're acting like this!

I ran my hands through his hair again. I heard his breathing slow as he fell asleep again. I don't beleive this...

It ain't my fault if he gets burnt.

* * *

**Fire: **Sorry for it being... less than exceptional... I'm getting back into writing mode... Still looking for ideas... SO... If you have one, please don't hesitate to reveiw... Review please! 


	7. Bryan's POV

**BlackGold Ficcies Inc: **lol… I updated as soon as I could…

**Bra-Two: **You didn't miss out on much…

**_Fire: _**Thank you both for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: Please Read Chapter 1…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

I was sitting on the table in front of Spencer, legs crossed on top of it as well.

His hands glided over my back, gently rubbing the lotion into my skin. They moved to my shoulders, kneading the flesh, lightly tickling my neck before moving back down my back again. He pressed slightly harder, making me flinch.

"Spencer." I warned as he continued. I shifted, he pressed harder, "Don't press so hard!"

"Quit fidgeting."

"But it's cold and you're rubbing too hard!"

"Keep still."

"Spencer…"

"Bryan…" Yes we're acting like little kids and no, I'm not VERY tolerant to burns. Well not this kind. "Next time you'll wear sun screen like I said."

I pouted and stared at the wall.

Spencer continued to rub the cream into my back. Kai said it would help with the stinging, right… stinging, I bet he's trying to kill me, making sure that Tala won't come back.

But Tala did say that his relationship felt wrong. Well… that's what I'm guessing he felt. Imagine kissing your brother, I'd hate it!

I closed my eyes and sighed as Spencer's rubbing caused me to relax again. His hands moved down to near my waist, gently pinching and squeezing the skin, I sighed. My lower back was safe from sun burn, since I had Spencer's arms wrapped around there.

_Yeah… and you loved the experience…_

When did you come back?

Wait… THAT'S NOT TRUE! Spencer's ok really he is, but… he's straight! Yeah! Who am I kidding? I've seen him eye those magazines. So even if I did like him, there'd be no point, because… He likes girls… and I'm… a… guy. Why does that make me feel slightly depressed?

_Someone's in denial._

I AM NOT!

_Then why don't you admit that since that kiss you've been thinking about him like you were a school girl with a crush? And remember this morning? He kissed your cheek for no apparent reason._

Because I haven't, yes and he was being playful. Grrr… This reminds me waaaay too much about how I felt about Tala. But of course Tala made the first move there, no… I think I did. Yeah… I was the one that kissed him, I was just against the wall.

"OW! Spencer! Don't press so f'in hard!"

I can hear his smirk, "You moved." Fuck you.

"You're an asshole."

"Yeah… But you still love me." I blinked. Still loved him, since when? What? Maybe he's acting, but there's no-one around. Wait he likes me! No… He's straight. I turned to him, halting his hands from their consistent rubbing and pressing, "What?"

"Exactly, what?"

"What what?" We stared at each other.

_See… You're mind's jumping to conclusions…_

No it's not…

We continued staring, I leant forward a bit, reaching for his lips with mine. He's moving forward too, I can tell, his shirt's starting to crumple, "Bryan." What? Don't stop now… there's only a few centimetres left! "Your face is burnt too." … I just start to feel something and he ruins it for himself! Peh! And again, peh!

"I don't care."

"You will when you wake up and it stings like hell."

I hmphed. I guess he was finished with my back and shoulders, though I still wish he hadn't have interrupted. "Hurry up and I can hit you now so don't press hard."

He chuckled as I watched him pour the gel over his hand, dabbing a finger in it and plonking it down on both my cheeks. I felt a heat rise to them, the sun burnt skin soaking it all up.

I closed my eyes as Spencer started rubbing it in, gently like I told him, "Tilt your head up so I can see what I'm doing." I did, letting my eyes open, a glared at him, he smirked and chuckled back.

"I CAN'T STAND THIS MUSHY STUFF ANY LONGER!" We turned to find Ian standing by the doorway. "Can't you do that in your room? I want the TV!"

"Get lost squirt. We got the room first." Yes, I'm still in a bad mood with him.

Ian nodded, staring at us, "Tala wants you both to get dinner soon. He says no eating past 9 o'clock." He waved a hand in the air, "But that's never stopped him and I want the room!"

"Whatever." I heard Spencer's rumble of a laugh. Well, his quiet one.

"Come on. I'll cook, knowing you, you'd hit me over the head with the frying pan, for all those times I pressed too hard." I'll do more than that if you keep on talking like that. The blonde stood up as I looked around for my shirt, "You should leave it off. It's only going to cause more hassle when you take it off."

I shrugged and agreed, he held out a hand, palm up, "What?" I asked, staring at the outstretched limb.

"I was going to help you up." I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, lucky the sunburn kept it hidden.

"Fine." I held it as he helped lift me off the table. Ow, crap, help! Spencer looked down at me with concern as I limped after him.

"What's wrong?" I could hear Ian's laughing from down the hall, obviously he saw my performance and decided it was best to run.

"Pins and needles."

He out right laughed at me, "That's all?"

I felt a heat rush to my face again, "What do you mean is that all? My foot feels like it's four times as big as it usually is!" He chuckled and loomed over me from my crouching position.

"Well… I'm not waiting for you all day." I felt my stomach being left behind as he swooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. My hair fell over my eyes as I gasped and fought to not roll off his shoulder and fall over it. "Quit fidgeting! I'm not going to drop you."

I'm blushing again, I know I am, "You surprised me." I've just embarrassed myself all day today. First by laughing my head off at something Spencer said, then getting sunburn, then the pins and needles, now this.

Spence started our walk to the kitchen hm… he has a rather nice looking ass… I could hear that little voice in my head snickering. Shut up! It's not my fault it's true! Speaking of true… No wonder why girls don't like being picked up like this, my stomach's starting to hurt.

I saw Kai come out of the bathroom. He stared at us (or me?), I glared back, before he smirked and strolled to his and Tala's room, laughing!

"What are you hungry for?" I grumbled my reply, earning a pinch. Spencer had come to a stop, in front of (as far as I can tell) the counter. He asked me the question again.

I sighed, "Noodles." He let me fall off his shoulder so he was holding me bridal style, I flinched badly, "Spencer, my back!"

He let me go fast, "Sorry." He rubbed my lower back, you know where I didn't get burnt? Anyway… I was soon sitting in a chair glaring at him again. He got the noodle packets from the cupboard, placing all four of them in a saucepan. When they were steaming he grabbed us bowls and forks, bringing the pot of food and a hot plate to the table. We ate in silence, or near complete silence, "I said I was sorry." He said sincerely.

I hmphed and stabbed my food. It didn't exactly work, being noodles and all. I helped clean up the mess, and wandered to our room. I plonked down on our bed.

Peh…

I don't like him!

_You're still thinking that? _

I ignored it this time.

Spencer's just a friend. Really that's all he is.

I heard the door open and looked up to find Spencer dressed in his pyjamas, he hopped into his side, sleeping so he was facing the opposite wall to me, "I really did mean I was sorry." Was the last thing he muttered before he closed his eyes, taking a deep breathe.

I smiled as I changed, hopping into the bed along side him. I pulled the blankets up and smiled when I heard Spencer's soft breathing.

Ok… Maybe more than a friend.

* * *

**Fire: **That didn't turn out how I wanted it too… Oh well…

So Bryan's admitted to liking Spencer… How's the blonde going and what drama awaits them? Well you tell me…

Review please…


	8. Spencer's POV

**Hikaru-chan-4ever**: Thank you… I know how you feel… School's the reason you won't have any updates on anything in a while… I have exams next week… –sigh-

**Bra-Two: **He's my minion… (Bryan's little voice) Now with Tala, if you remember in chapter five, Tala told Kai he loved Bryan like he did a brother… So Bryan's commenting on if he did kiss Tala, Tala would have felt horrible… yeah… -sweatdrop-

**I: **I'm trying… I really am!

**Bryankuznetsov: **Yup… Always loved the pairing…

**_Disclaimer:_**Read Chapter 1…

* * *

**Chapter 8**

My eyes blinked open, a weight on my chest making it slightly difficult to breathe.

I was lying down on back, staring at the ceiling, my left arm wrapped loosely around (who I could only guess was) Bryan. He was pretty much sleeping on me, I could feel his breathe against my neck and couldn't help but smile lightly when he mumbled and snuggled more into me.

I thought he was angry with me. REALLY angry with me. He hadn't exactly talked to me since I hurt his back, which WAS an accident.

I looked down.

Bryan looked as if he was blushing, the sunburn staining his cheeks a red colour. His back and shoulders were in the same condition. I smirked: it doesn't look like he's angry with me anymore.

He mumbled something again. I glanced at the clock, 7:30am blinking back at me in big, bold, red numbers. Time to wake up.

"Bryan." I shook him gently, "Brrrryan." I rolled the 'r' just to be annoying. He hates it. He garbled again and his eyes blinked open, though I can tell he's still pretty much still asleep, "Bryan you need to wake u-" Holy shit.

HE'S KISSING ME! He caught me with my mouth open too. Hence the reason I'm having a hard time keeping my tongue from moving with his… which is inside my mouth… I hate this. It's not right to kiss a guy when they're vulnerable, it's the same as taking advantage of them.

I kept still. I have to admit this still is nice, I could wake up to it every morning.

Bryan soon pulled back, eyes wide, mouth agape. I think he finally noticed he was awake and his quarry wasn't responding. I smirked, "You were dreaming of Tala again weren't you?" It was supposed to be a joke, but I think he thought I was serious.

He shook his head feverently. He's definitely blushing, his entire head's all red, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME YOU ASSHOLE?" He was now kneeling on the bed, while I was laying down, moving to sit up on my elbows.

Should have known that was coming, "I was hoping you'd move away like you did. I don't like being blamed for taking advantage of people who started the entire affair." He glared at me, while I glared back.

I heard him mumble something that sounded like, "I practically stuck my tongue down his throat." Before he growled.

You know… When your friend starts saying stuff like that you start to take it personally, "It wasn't unpleasant." I blushed lightly, now sitting up and glaring at his back.

"It… wasn't?" He stared at me, "But you were going on about it as if it were a big deal!"

I can feel myself wanting to shoot him, "No I wasn't! You were the one going 'Oh! Why didn't you stop me?'" I waved my hands dramatically in the air.

He growled. Aw… Poor Bry-Bry lost and now he needs to sulk, "Yeah well… it wasn't that bad kissing you either."

"So… Does that mean you like me?"

"NO!" Meh… It was worth a shot. But I think he thinks I'm joking. Oh well… It's good for me.

"No need to be snippy. You're worse than Boris." I heard him growl again, I was facing away from him… having grown up with him, you'd think I'd have realised how stupid it was. I was whacked across the head with a pillow, jumping up and on the defensive, rubbing my now sore head, "What was that for?"

"I'm nothing like Boris!" What made him wake up in such a good mood. Oh wait… me… crud.

"I'm sorry, but it's true though! Your temperament is nearly the same as his." He leaped off the bed at me, I ran around it, determined to keep the bed between us. As weak as it sounds that pillow hurts. "You're violent too."

He growled and flung my pillow at me. Not wanting to actually fight back (considering Bryan would probably kick my ass) I let it fly past me.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" That can't be good. Bryan and I stared and were silent, the Falcon had lowered his weapon, "Well?" Tala glared at us.

We kept on staring, when Tala's angry, he's angry, blazing eyes and all, "Just a misunderstanding." I answered after Bryan made it painfully obvious he wasn't going to.

Tala looked as if he was going to lecture us when his eyes widened with worry, "Bryan what happened to your face?" He walked up to the Falcon, gently rubbing his cheek with his thumb. HEY! BACK OFF CAPTAIN! YOU HAVE KAI! I managed to keep a straight face, even if my jealousy made it exceedingly hard. Though, my eyebrow's twitching: a sure sign of bad things to come if he doesn't back off… NOW.

"Just some sunburn." Oh yeah and you're real innocent.

I could tell Bryan was enjoying the attention, "So it'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine." … Remove your hands from my Bryan. **My** Bryan? I'm becoming possessive of my pretend boyfriend, not good on my part. I can't stand this though.

"Well… We, that's Kai and I, were planning on staying at a hotel so we could take Ian to a show. It's too far to travel in one day, so… Will you two be alright with minding the house?" Tala stepped back, his eyes crossing from me to Bryan, from Bryan to me.

"We'll be fine." I answered.

Tala smirked, "Of course you will. I bet you and Bry have been waiting to get some alone time." Bryan's blushing again, his ears have turned pink, while my cheeks were tinged red. We both knew what Tala had meant, but I don't think either of us was going to do that, but it's nice to know we're convincing actors. Tal sighed, "Well… We'll be gone in three hours. Hope you both see us off." He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

I sent Bryan a shifty look, "Bet you loved that."

He snorted and sat on the bed, "Spencer, why do you sound jealous." He bit back.

Because I am, but like I'm telling you that. "I'm not."

It was Bryan's turn to smirk as he tossed on a shirt and changed into his shorts.

**o0o0o**

I stifled a yawn as Tala made sure they were organised, they meaning: Ian, Kai and himself.

"And no loud noise, we don't want complaints." I managed to keep a straight face as he hopped in the car.

"We heard captain."

Ian snickered, "Don't stay up too late, we'll be back in three days."

Bryan smirked, "Hope you come back with more sense."

"Probably not." The midget shrugged back.

"All hands and feet inside the vehicle please Master Ian."

He grinned and waved, while Tala and Kai gave us their usual 'hand-up-equals-wave' wave. We waved slightly, as the car drove off.

"So what are we going to do now?"

**o0o0o**

Bryan's disappeared!

How did I come to that conclusion?

Well… He said he'd cook us lunch and he's not in the kitchen. I had wondered if he'd gone to the shops, but he would have yelled out to me or written a note. I then searched the house, finding absolutely no sign of him. I can't help but worry as the clock ticks on. He's been gone for a good five hours, making it three o'clock in the afternoon.

I'll go hunting if he's not back by five.

* * *

**Fire: **Ehhhhh... I couldn't think of anything to write... So... yeah... 

I'll be gone for a while now... My half year exams are starting next week and I have to study... So don't expect too many updates...

Reveiw please...


	9. Bryan's POV why me?

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: Thank you…**

**BryanKuznetsov: Yeah… I don't know why but I can see him cooking… -sweatdrop- **

**Bra-Two: That's all right… Eh… He'd probably hang you from the roof by your ears… I just can't see him killing anyone… **

**Game-kid: -nodding- Of course…**

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter 1…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

We were flying! Flying far, far away! I can feel the wind on my face and … the foul odour of rotting meat or something akin to it.

I opened my eyes glaring at whatever was panting onto my face, of course I didn't expect who it was.

"Ah!" I slid myself back on the pier, quickly glaring at the snickering mutt. Well… I know it's snickering in its head! "Go away! You've scared me now leave me alone!"

I frowned at the brown dog. It looked like a Labrador with slightly curly hair, young, maybe still a puppy, only reaching my mid shin. It looked like it was kind, sorta like Spencer when he's in a good mood.

… I'm comparing the dog to Spencer…

The mutt's staring at me, I crossed my legs and let my arm sit on my knee, "What? I'm confused don't stare at me like that." It whimpered and moved to start licking my face, I jumped back, nearly falling off the pier onto the sand beneath it. "Go away!"

It just followed me around, every time I slid away, it'd come bounding up (nearly falling over several times) making me move again.

I sighed, finally giving up as it ran up and jumped, biting my nose lightly, "You're determined to make me like you." The puppy barked, it was pitiful, so I laughed, "Was that supposed to scare me?" It barked again and started chewing on my t-shirt. I hesitantly stroked the pup's back. I've never been able to pull gentle off, but he leant up into my touch. This is easier than I thought.

"Well what do we have here?" I nearly sent the puppy flying, "Never knew you liked animals Bryan." I looked over at Spencer, who was slowly walking over to us. He smiled, "Does he have a home?"

I turned back to the pup, ignoring Spencer's earlier comments, "I don't think so, it doesn't have a collar."

"Well… it rather likes you, why don't we mind it?" I looked up at him as he gently petted the puppy's back.

"I'm not cleaning up after it!" I said, though I didn't have the heart to push the little thing away. I could use the responsibility. I sighed, as Spencer sat down beside me, "So why are you out here anyway?"

"You were supposed to make us lunch."

Oh shit! I had forgotten about that, "I'll make dinner early instead."

"It'd be nice." He smirked, "You do notice it's nearly six o'clock?"

Six? Have I really been out here that long? Then again, the sun is nearly completely set, I guess I should have been paying more attention, "No I didn't."

We stared at the horisen in silence, the puppy chewing my hand being the only other noise besides that of the cars and wind.

I think the reason we're so quiet is from the events of this morning- I had woken up with my tongue down his throat, not good when the person, was the person you were dreaming about and wasn't responding.

Which leads me to the reason I came out here in the first place, Spencer really needs to be less sarcastic all the time. I don't know whether his 'does that mean you like me?' question was mucking around or serious. I sighed, I had answered no anyway. Too bad if he did like me, that's gone out the window.

"Bryan." I blinked, returning to the reality that was causing my inner turmoil, if you could call it that. "Come on, I'm hungry, you probably are too and the pup's starving. You can tell by his chewing." I nodded as I stood and followed him, the events replaying in my mind, before something clicked.

"How do you know it's a 'he'?"

He smiled, "I just said it, I'm used to hanging around guys more than girls."

I nodded, "I think it's a girl."

Spencer blinked mutely before chuckling, "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, something just tells me it's a she." I looked down at the puppy in my arms, "Maybe if we ask it it'll tell us?"

"Do you know how weird that sounded? I'd expect Ian to say something like that, not you."

I glared, "Don't you ever put Ian's and my name in the same sentence ever again."

He chuckled.

**o0o0o**

I sighed as I leant back, I'd have to say that was my best meal yet. Sure it'd been grilled cheese on tomato, ham and toast, but I didn't burn anything.

I watched as Spencer fed the mutt, gently giving him little bits of meat while telling it to sit, or stay. It's working, it's already learnt to sit.

"We can't keep calling it an it." I stated, breaking the silence.

Spencer didn't look up as he answered, "Well… We don't know whether it's a girl or a boy and you want to name it?"

I nodded, not that he saw, "I still think it's a girl, so I suggest Kira." I folded my arms watching amusedly as the 'stay' command seemed too far away to be grasped by the small pup.

"Doesn't that mean sunshine or sun?"

"That'd be the one."

He nodded, gently picking the mutt up as he sat down at the table again, "I like it." He scratched behind the pup's ears. I guess it's a she until told otherwise.

I watched as Spencer kept petting her: behind the ears, on her back, catching her whenever she nearly fell off his lap (which was a lot).

It's funny. Spencer had been in the abbey the longest, but I've always believed he is the gentlest and most understanding of us all, even including Kai who lived with Voltaire most of the time. It affected us all in different ways:

Ian's a pyromaniac, loves blowing stuff up or lighting it.

Tala's… Bossy and a bit calculating and has a weird thing for anything orange flavoured.

_It's funny how a few days ago, you were holding onto him like a man about to fall off a building…_

Shut up… I'm trying to do describe us. Kai is… An asshole and is powerful, as much as I hate to admit it.

I'm slightly stubborn, difficult and maybe a bit murderous while angry. I can't stand spiders (it's the hair and the eyes and the legs), I hate wasabi sauce and I hate to admit I'm wrong.

Now Spencer… Hm… Spencer's slightly sarcastic, but gives useful advice, manages to amuse himself and even though he looks mentally slow and dumb, is rather intelligent, especially with maths. He can be patient, but when you do get him angry you want to run. He has a humungous sense of fairness, hence the reason why I'm stuck thinking about this in the first place.

The time was because Ian wanted proof, but why did we see it fit to kiss each other in front of him. I notice now I acted out of character: instead of telling him to 'f' off, I got Spencer to kiss me. Then he kissed my cheek and this morning I woke up making out with him! I like the guy, I've admitted that already! But I don't know whether his question was serious!

_That went on for a lot longer than your other ones…_

I know…

"Bryan." I was poked in the forehead, "Are you alright, you seem… distant."

I blinked, "I'm fine." Spencer let Kira run across the table to me. I smiled as the she barked, that pitiful bark, I can see she's going to keep us busy.

I glanced over at Spencer, I'm gonna ask him. Tonight!

**o0o0o**

I rolled over again, trying to ignore the whimpering by the bed.

"Spencer…"

"What?"

"Why won't she let us sleep?"

I felt Spencer turn to face me, "Pick her up and put her on the bed, she's probably lonely or scared." I sighed and did what I was told, she bounced around happily, grabbing my t-shirt and pulling me closer to … Spencer, "I guess she's cold." Or she's meddling, but how can a puppy meddle? TELL ME!

She barked and curled up eventually falling asleep. I couldn't help but let a small smile find its way to my lips, softly stroking her brown fur.

"Bryan…" I hummed in response, "When I asked you 'does that mean you like me?' Did you think I was joking?" Wait a minute, I was supposed to ask that question.

I stayed silent, how was I supposed to answer that? Yes Spencer I thought you were, but if you weren't then my answer was the opposite.

After a few moments of arguing with myself in my head, I stuttered out a response, "Were you?" Avoid all answers with another question. Well done Bryan!

I looked up at him as he stared across at me, "No."

I can feel my heart speeding up.

_Don't just lay there, make a move! You don't just ask a question like that for nothing…_

I'm getting to that, quit being bossy, "Does that mean you like me?" I asked smirking. Say yes, let us both be happy.

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" He likes me! Woooooo… I feel happy and light! He smiled and reached out to touch my face, "But it's your fault I do."

I nearly chuckled as I shifted a bit closer, gently moving Kira out of the way so I could kiss his cheek, before laying down again, "We're both idiots."

He chuckled. What? We are, me because of my… something and you because of your weird ways of changing the subject.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**Fire:** WHAT HAPPENED? Tis crap I know… I hate exams…. They ruined my idea! 

Eh… Right… Next thing: LOVE and… Something else…

Review please…


	10. Spencer's POV They're back?

**Bryankuznetsov: **Most people do… :D

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: **Thank you…

**Bra-Two: **Eh… I can't remember… That's the point… -sweatdrop- My dad's like that too… It's really annoying because we used to have one, but she died… Her name was Kira…

**Melanie: **-blushing- Thank you…

**Physis: **You're back! –glomps- School's a bitch no? Anyway… Thank you… I know what you mean; there is no other fanfiction or fanart… -cries-

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Got any threes?"

I shook my head a smile working its way onto my face, "Go fish." I heard Bryan's growl and that made my smile more, "Got any eights?" He flicked the card at me, muttering a few obscenities after it, "No need to be shitty." I heard the squeak of a bark and laughed, "She agrees with me." I said, jerking a thumb at Kira.

Bryan pouted, "You're both against me."

I nodded, "That'd be right." He smiled.

I think Kira sensed we wanted to be alone when we awoke this morning: She'd completely disappeared when I had woken. It hadn't worried me though and after spent at least half-an-hour just staring at Bryan, letting my fingers slide through his hair, letting them brush against his cheek, that was put on hold as I realised Kira disappearing could become a potential hazard.

After a few minutes of shifting Bryan and rummaging around the room, my attention was caught by a moving towel. I'd smirked and kneeled down next to it, poking it for the hell of it. I'd known it was Kira it seemed she didn't know it was me though. She growled and _tried _to bite my finger, the towel stopping her. I'd laughed and pulled the material off her.

I'd eventually made my way back to the bed with her, tossing her on top of the blankets. Watching her bound over the folds until she'd quietened.

Eventually Bryan was licked awake: Kira becoming either bored or hungry. She'd licked his cheeks, eventually starting to jump on him and squeak at him. I'd laughed and got smacked.

Of course, that was when we discovered that puppies needed to be house trained. It was amusing. Watching Bryan titter around the house looking for cleaning supplies always was.

**WOOF!**

"What?" I watched as Bryan talked to the dog, "Don't tell us you're hungry again." **WOOF! **"She eats more than you." Hey! … I didn't eat that much.

He chuckled at my insulted look as he stumbled out to the kitchen, a certain puppy jumping and biting at his feet. I sighed and rested against the back of the couch, my eyes falling closed.

So this is what taking care of something feels like? Frustrating, amusing and … good. We'd never really had anything to take care of: only ourselves and their beyblades. There was no guess work in helping yourself, not with hunger and all that. When you're hungry, you're hungry. Keeping our beyblades clean and in top spinning condition (as Tala calls it) wasn't hard either: if you made a mistake it was easily fixed. But looking after something that was living and breathing really was different.

I sighed, I'm being thoughtful again.

"Spencer where did you put the meat?"

"Fridge, bottom shelf, to the left." I hollered back. I leant against the back of the couch again.

Hm, that's strange, I've never heard a car down here before… Except for when Tala, Kai and Ian left for that … thing.

My eyes snapped open as I heard doors slamming, about a second before Ian rushed through the door.

"'Morning Spence! We're home!" He was beaming, probably enjoyed himself.

I stared as Ian plonked himself beside me, grinning like the idiot he was, "What are you doing home?" I asked completely befuddled by his early returning, even more confused with his reply comment.

He shrugged, "Tala's not too happy and… You've been blamed."

Me? What have I done? Since when was I the cause of one of Tala's moods? Well there was that time I'd made him believe eating lots of peas could make you fly……

I looked back up towards the door as our captain himself stomped threw the door, "Come with me." I followed straight away, nobody did anything in their own time when Tal used that voice. He directed me into his room, it was clean, too clean for Kai and Tala to be 'living' together, "Now, sit down."

I did, "Why are you… In a bad mood?" I resisted the urge to use any sort of swearing, slang or anything else I knew angered my captain.

"You and Bryan."

…

Don't tell me this jealousy thing actually worked, "I'm not following." I said, a confused look with it. When in doubt, deny, deny, deny! Or at least feign idiocy.

"You're not together!" I held back my laughter, "And I don't appreciate lying."

Well… We were lying in the beginning, but now we're not, "Well you see…" I paused, eyeing his standing with his weight on one foot and arms crossed stance, "Bryan WAS very jealous of Kai. He only wanted you back."

"So you agreed to make me jealous?" I nearly winced at Tala's narrowed glare. What's he want to do? Create a hole in my head?

"No." I sighed, relax Spencer, "I sorta… accidentally agreed to it and so I was stuck participating in the idea." This isn't going too well, I'm getting jittery. "But we're not lying now." He rose an eyebrow. I sighed, "After a few days of (what I classify as) flirting, a few accidents, Ian's meddling and of course the new team member, Bryan and I have actually become a couple, though we're still getting used to the idea."

I watched rather amusedly as both his eyebrows rose and his mouth opened a bit, "Oh." That's it? All I get after that very nerve wrecking explanation, is a crumby 'oh'? "What new team member?"

I was wondering when he'd ask about that, "She was an unplanned edition."

"She?" I wish I had Ian's camera, this really is priceless: Tala's eyes were wide, his mouth hanging slightly open. The fact that he'd been burnt a bit around the cheeks (making him look like he was blushing) didn't help his look at all.

"Yeah, you'll meet her soon." Just wait till you find out she's a puppy, she'll be spoilt.

Tala's always had a soft spot for anything that was covered in fur and walked on four legs. I guess that's why he likes K- I've been hanging around Bryan too much.

"She?" He looked at me in disbelief, "Bryan's been tolerant of a 'she'?"

I chuckled, "I know Bryan's slightly… agro, at times. But really he can't say no to her." Tal nodded.

He looked like he was about to comment again when a high pitched squeak echoed in our ears. Oh shit.

**o0o0o**

"For Pete's sake Bryan, you didn't have to hit me that hard!" Kai was rubbing his bruising shoulder as Tala and I came in.

I watched as Bryan growled back at Kai. I moved over to him in case he decided to attack him again, "You stepped on her tail!"

"It was an accident! And what's a fecking dog doing in this house anyway?" Tala had wound an arm around Kai's waist, forcing him to calm down.

Bryan growled again, before looking down at Kira. She was whimpering quietly, her tail seemingly paralysed for the time being, "She alright?" I asked as he scratched behind her ears.

"She'll live."

I looked over at Ian, Tala and Kai, they were staring. I smiled slightly, "Tala, meet the new team member." I held her up properly, receiving a light glare from Bryan.

The red-head's eyes widened before he leapt over to us, "A puppy!" I nearly laughed out loud; Tala's such a kid when it comes to dogs.

"Tala you're not going to keep it. You do notice she'll cause trouble and it'll take us ages to fly her everywhere."

I heard Bryan's snort, "We've taken care of her so far. Kira's not that much trouble."

"We're not keeping it." Kai growled out, "It doesn't need a name."

"That's not your choice." I looped my right arm around Bry's waist. He IS going to kill Hiwatari.

"I don't see any problem with this." We all peered down at Tala (who was currently playing with the mutt), "I think it'll be good for us."

"Maybe we can teach her to sick Hiwatari." I smirked at Bryan's mumbling as Ian snickered and Tala glared. He shrugged, "I'm not giving her away."

"You'll get sick of her soon and do that anyway! Just give her away now before Tala becomes attached." I nearly laughed out loud at that one. Bryan's spoilt her, I doubt he'd give her to a stranger.

I heard Tala sigh, "We're keeping her!" We stared down at him, well… Kai was glaring, "What?"

I shook my head and looked up at the clock, "Come on mutt, time for lunch." She stumbled after me as I dragged Bryan along with me, motioning for Ian to follow.

I think Kai and Tala need to talk.

* * *

**Fire: **I wonder why Kai doesn't like dogs… Eh, oh well… 

Poor Spencer… I'm sorry for making Tala mad… -pats head… if she could reach it-

Review please…


	11. The End?

**Airtos: **Well… Not for very much longer; this is my last chapter… Thank you though…

**BryanKuznetsov: **We shall see… I might make one-shots to go with the fic… -shrug- I dunno…

**DrawFire: **I thought I told you not to use that account! … oh well… You don't mind yaoi? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? … Thank you deary I'll see you at school…

**Game-kid17: **I try, but in truth… This is a fic on Bryan and Spencer… So… yeah… I don't make it a must to put him in… Sorry…

**Physis: **-blushing- thank you… I know what it feels like from expiriance my brothers have done that to me many a time… -hug-

**Disclaimer: **Read chapter 1…

* * *

**Chapter 11**

We were gazing at the horizon, the oranges and yellows and reds and pinks making us realise how much we hadn't paid attention to it. There were a few clouds coming over, the weather man had predicted showers during the night.

Currently, we were ignoring Tala and his, "Kai, pat the puppy!" I swear, we've done more harm than good by showing him the mutt (he's currently cuddling her while chasing Hiwatari).

Tala won the arguement he and his boyfriend had had, his dieing puppy look eventually causing Kai to cave. Seems Kai doesn't like dogs, hence the reason Tala's trying to make him pat Kira.

"What are you thinking about?"

I looked up at Spence. I was sitting on his crossed legs, mine out in front of me. I have to admit, this is nice. I couldn't sit on Tala's lap; I was just too heavy for his smaller frame. I might have gotten a way with it a few years ago, but I'd grown taller and heavier since then.

"I'm working out where we're going to bury the dog." I felt his chuckle just as much as I heard it, his arms tightening around my waist, "I wonder how Tal managed to keep his love for dogs..." I often wonder that. He was stuck in the abbey since he was seven and he was able to keep that love, while I was in there when I was around eight and couldn't even remember what my favourite food used to be.

"He had and has Wolborg and he is a lot like a dog."

"He's a wolf, Spence."

"Yes and they look and act a lot like normal dogs, except the hunting part."

"I guess…" I glanced up at him as I remembered, turning in my spot so that I was leaning sideways into him, "What did Tala want you for?"

I saw a very small hint of annoyance on Spencer's face (his eyebrow's twitching), "Your plan near worked: He wasn't jealous, but he was more than annoyed by me agreeing to it. You know how he is." His face darkened, "And I don't want a comment from you at all about it alright?"

I looked up at him in false innocence, "Me, comment?" I smirked and he growled, "Come on Spence, I'm allowed to gloat. It's not very often I'm right about something like this."

"You weren't right. All you did was make him worry, about ME!"

I glared up at him, my green eyes narrowing, "But…" I was cut off by Spencer's lips descending to meet mine. My eyes widened, soon sliding shut as I felt his tongue push into my mouth. I shuffled off his legs - breaking our lip lock for a second – and pulled him down over me and as I laid back, our lips meeting again. It's funny how – with many couples - arguments and near arguments turn into long sessions filled with moaning, grunting and tongue.

After a while, we parted, each of us leaning up (or down) to give each other small pecks. Each one left me feeling fuzzily warm. I groaned quietly as I felt Spencer press his lips to my neck.

Our moment was destroyed by a faint clearing of one's throat, making both of us look up and find Ian staring down at us, "Dinner time." He stated, looking somewhat glad… Or some emotion near it.

Spencer nodded, kissed me again, stood up and offered me a hand. I took it, quickly brushing all the sand off me.

"You two are nearly as loud as them." I growled, as the shrimp jerked his thumb to the house.

Fuzziness gone.

**o0o0o**

We were seated around the square table, each of us with our unique blend of pizza and chips, with a sprinkling of pepper and salt. Ian's was Hawaiian with lots of pepper and chips, Tala and Kai had about the same thing, though there's was more evened out and their pizza was a surpreme. You couldn't see Spencer's plate, it was that packed with food, but that isn't his fault, he has a big body too energise and to do that he needs a lot of food. He was sharing a meat lover's pizza with me and eating the other half of Ian's.

Tala cleared his throat, "We have an important thing to discuss." We stared at him, all pausing in our chewing to wait for it, "We're deciding whether to stay here for a bit longer - a few months longer - before we head back to Russia."

I noticed Ian was close to jumping up and down and yelling at the top of his lungs. His eyes had lit up at the word 'stay'. I held back a snigger as Kai shook his head, Tala had only smiled, giving the squirt a knowing look.

Spencer was… still chewing. It was like he hadn't even heard the question! I wanted to hit him across the back of the head.

Me? I was slightly surprised, besides me Tal looked to be the only other one of us that hadn't liked the heat too much.

_But he loved the water…_

I thought you were gone. The voice didn't answer as Tala's eyes wandered over Spence and me.

"Since there aren't any tournaments for the next 12 months we thought three more months here would do us some good. Bryan may actually gain some colour," I glared as Kai shrugged, "It's your choice."

Spencer and I glanced at each other. Ian was staring adoringly up at our captain.

"Stay!" He stated, his fists slamming down onto the table.

Tala snickered, "You only want to stay because that Ming Ming girl lives around here."

"You mean the girl with the microphone that was on team BEGA?" Spencer inquired before taking another bite of his dinner. I hate how he possesses the ability to look like he isn't interested in the slightest.

"That'd be the one." Ian was bright red and glaring evilly at Kai, I held back a snicker. I knew he'd have a reason to watch the matches besides to see if Boris won.

"That's kinda sad Ian." I commented, making him blush brighter.

"Shut up. I wasn't the one trying to make a particular someone jealous." I growled, making him snigger, "Now that is truly sad." I growled as I lunged for him, missing as he scampered off, me right on his tail… If he had one.

**o0o0o**

I felt a head fall on top of my shoulder, Spencer's body slumped towards mine. It's the tablets he takes, it makes him sleep through a flight; he hates flying with a passion… Almost more than Boris.

We were on a plane back to Russia, our three months turning to four. I guess we'd enjoyed the freedom and lack of stares and comments.

During that time, Ian had SOMEHOW managed to get together with Ming Ming. Her voice is annoying, but she seems to be alright, a bit on the hyper side but she's … ok. Ian just gets a little cranky when she kicks his ass in a beybattle. Silly child, when will he learn.

Tala had managed making Kai tolerant of Kira (who had grown to about the middle of Spencer's thigh). Kai had managed to keep Tala from killing her: keeping him busy by cuddling either the red-head or some getting them to do a job together.

I'd managed to keep Spencer busy, either making him help me with something (surfing, I can now stand the entire length of the wave) or making him talk to me (usually involving other activities between words). Like Tala said I might, I gained a bit of a tan, nothing like Spencer's, who was already nicely coloured.

I sighed and leaned back against the comfy blue plane seats, "I'm going to miss the sun."

_But then again… The tan doesn't suit you._

After not bothering me for four months, you decide to come back?

_Of course!_

I physically sighed, my head falling upon Spencer's.

_You still haven't worked out who I am, have you?_

To tell the truth or not to tell the truth? NO!

_Master Bryan you wound me, you don't recognise your own sacred spirit? _

FALBORG?

I heard a giggle but no answer came and I knocked my head against my boyfriend's. Great, I was being mocked by a giant bird!

I heard Spencer chuckle, "I thought you were asleep." I commented.

"I have grown tolerant to my flight pills. All they do is make me… dead to the world." I stared, "I mean I'm still awake, I just don't notice much." Oh…

"What were you laughing about?"

He blinked lazily, "Seaborg's a good friend of Falborg."

I felt my face redden, "Shut up." He chuckled, yawning before his head against the back of the chair. I watched as his breathing slowed, his breaths becoming deeper.

I sighed leaning against Spencer's shoulder. This wasn't so bad, I guess… We could all get away from life again some other time.

"Hey Bryan, I'll swap seats with you?" I turned around to find Ian being hugged by a sleeping five year old. I snickered, shaking my head and sending him a sadistic grin as he noticed it was a no.

I hope we can have another holiday soon. Maybe we'll go to a forest next and Ian will get dragged off by a bear or some other carnivorous animal. I sighed, again snuggling against Spencer. Smiling VERY slightly, I let Ian's mumbling lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Fire: **VERY crap ending and I'm sorry about that… Let's just say my school and family life isn't too good and it's not really going to go anywhere else… So…

Anyway… That's the end! Two chapter stories complete… Last reviews please…


End file.
